Spark
by AngelycDevil
Summary: The worlds of Austen-loving rocker Bella and quiet computer-geek Edward collide in one passion-filled moment, but he thinks it's too good to be true. Will another chance encounter smack in the back of his head and change his mind or will he be too late? AH, OOC. A birthday fic for my dear Lellabeth.
1. Chapter 1

SPARK

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: GUISE, it's Lellabeth's birthday today! She's one of nicest people you'll meet and I love her so very much! This is written for her, and I hope she loves!** This mini-fic is pre-read by EveryDayBella and beta'd by GeekChic12. *squishes* If you know them, you know what I mean when I say these peeps are fuckawesome.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_I place wet, languid kisses down her neck as I toy with her nipple. It's so smooth under my fingers. I kiss my way down to her breasts and tug one into mouth. Her surprised gasp assures me I'm doing things right. It's warmer than I thought and so soft under my tongue. She lets out a breathy moan._

Oh, God.

_She's so fucking sexy. How did I end up with her again?_

_I switch to the other one, and she buries her fingers in my hair, my messy, porcupine hair that my mom's always telling me to cut._

_Ugh, why am I thinking about my mom when I'm having sex with a beautiful woman?_

_Wait, I'm having sex?_

_I look down, and sure enough, she's bouncing on my dick. Well, not bouncing, but a slower version of it. A sexier version. She clearly knows what she's doing, the way she's moving on my dick, slow and torturous. She's so tight and—oh my_ Lord_—warm. Her warmth...it's everywhere, spreading through my body, licking it from the inside out._

_What the fuck?_

I shoot up straight in my bed, my heart pounding. _Oh, it was just a dream._ I sigh in relief. Stretching awkwardly, I push the purple covers off me and head to the bathroom.

Wait.

I don't have purple sheets.

I glance beside me to see _her_ lying there, cuddled up in the purple blanket that's not mine. I shriek before clamping a hand over my mouth. I don't trust it right now. I don't even know what her name is, and I had sex with her. Did I have sex with her? I look down to see nothing but skin. Guess that answers my question. I back up until my heel comes painfully in contact with a corner. Right, this is not my house. I'm in a house with a stranger, a beautiful stranger, with whom I had sex.

_Holy fuck._

What should I do now?

I can hardly stay. People don't do that after one-night stands, but it'd be mean if I just left. I can't cook her anything because then she'd wake up, and it'll be awkward.

_Stop it, Edward. Just leave,_ my conscience speaks up. For once, I think it might be right. But I have to find my clothes first.

I spend about twelve minutes locating all my clothes—they're _everywhere—_but thankfully the brown-haired goddess doesn't wake. Actually, she snores through the entire thing, but it's a cute little snore that makes me want to pet her hair or something equally as creepy. I stealthily slip out of her bedroom and tip-toe across her living room to find some stationary. Once I find a sticky pad and a pen, I scribble out a note saying 'thank you'. It's a bit on the a-hole side, but I don't know what else to write, so I just stick it on the fridge and leave.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can guess, this is a _bit_ out of comfort-zone, but I'm determined to give Lella an angst-free, fluffy fic. ;-) So... how you likin' this 'ward?

(To my HMLFH readers: I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. It's a bit... draining.)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It's been three weeks since my surprise rendezvous with the brown-haired goddess, and I haven't mentioned it to anyone. Emmett was the one who took me to that damned club in first place, so he was relentless in figuring out where I disappeared to. He didn't accept my excuse of feeling sick, but he hasn't asked me about it in a few days. Hopefully, he'll let it go soon.

I don't know why I didn't want to tell him. He's been my best friend since kindergarten. He's loud, forward (some, no, _most_ of the time, embarrassingly so) and lacks a verbal filter, but he's also loyal and kind. Still, I don't want to tell him about _her_ yet. She's _my_ secret. I don't want to share her yet.

I really should stop thinking about her so much. It's unhealthy. She was gorgeous, with her pale skin and long, shiny brown hair. She wasn't perfect, but she more than makes up for it with her soft skin and her..._skills_.

I bite my nail to stop a moan. I don't remember everything from that night, but what I do remember should feature in a porn movie. The ways she can move and how she felt around me, so tight and _perfect, _are etched in my mind along with her dirty whispers.

"H'oh! Did Glasses finally get a girlfriend?"

I jump in my seat and swivel to see Alice staring at me, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. It's almost bigger than Alice herself.

I groan. "No, Alice. No girlfriend." _Which is true._

"Boyfriend then?"

I roll my eyes. "For the forty-seventh time, _no_, I'm not gay."

She huffs, undeterred. "_Someone _is on your mind, and this would sure go a whole lot faster if you just told me who she is."

_Lord, help me. _"Alice. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, you're blushing like a—"

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to get going." I grab my kit and eyeglass case and get the hell out of that place.

I love working for Volturi Electronics, but it's a small company, which results in a tight-knit group of workers. As always, there are pros and cons to it, and Alice (forty-seven percent of the time) is a con. I slide into my Camry and pull out of the parking lot. It's been a pretty slow day, and this is my last stop before I get to go home. I insert the address in the GPS and take off to a Bella Swan's house.

* * *

**A/N: ***snickers* Oh Edward...

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers for putting a big smile on my face! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Though I'm pretty sure I've never worked a job here before, it seems like a familiar neighborhood. I park in front of a light brown building and make sure I have all the basics. I quickly run a comb through my hair before getting out of the car.

I'm exactly nine minutes early to the appointment, but I'd rather be early than late. It's a quality that my father instilled in me at a very young age.

I slide the guest pass on the entrance door and walk in. Cool air and a nagging sense of déjà vu slam against me, and I huff in annoyance. I hate having déjà vu moments, especially when I can't figure them out. Yes, yes, scientists believe that the phenomenon is a simple chemical reaction to _one_ object that I've seen before, but I like to think that my body isn't _that_ out of whack.

I get into an elevator and press the square steel button next to the number seven. I quickly go over the assignment again.

_Bella Swan_

_394 Forks Street Apt # 703_

_Seattle, WA_

_MacBook Air - "The screen froze and it won't work again! I tried to shut it down, but it just won't."_

This should be easy. The hard drive probably failed and shouldn't take more than half an hour. I knock twice on the wooden door and wait, rocking back and forth on my feet lightly. Aro has repeatedly told me how unprofessional that is, but I can't bring myself to stop. I've been doing it since I was kid.

"Coming!" a voice squeaks from the other side before a string of expletives rings out. I force my face to remain professional, trying to control the twitching of my lips.

The door swings open, and a tiny woman barrels out. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! It's been such a shitty day and blah blah blah." I sorta tune her out as she rambles nervously.

The only thing I can think of is _brown-haired goddess._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! *twirls* They made my day! Special thanks to my beta, GeekChic12, who edited this for me in a jiffy even though she only had five hours of sleep. *cuddles* ILY, bb. **

**So, we get a peek of Bella... wotcha think?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! *throws confetti***


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

She looks up at me once she stops word-vomiting, and her eyes widen in surprise. "You," she croaks. "I know you."

I stare, unable to move. My mind is racing faster than Luke Skywalker fighting Darth Vader. _Holy shit. What are the odds?_

Her body relaxes, and she leans against the door frame. "Came for a third round?"

Blood rushes to my face. "I, uh..." I clear my throat. "I'm here to fix your Mac." _That's right, Cullen. Keep it cool._

She pouts. "Suppose that's good enough." _What does that mean? Does she _want _a third round?_

I shuffle inside, and she locks the door behind me...which means I'm in a room with the girl of my dreams, a girl I've had sex with, and no one can disturb us.

_No, Edward. Focus._

Bella disappears into her bedroom, and I find myself wondering if she changed the sheets. I mean, she would've, right? It's been three weeks, and girls change that shit constantly.

I rub the back of my neck as I try to absorb all the information I can from this room. The last time I was here, I was too busy trying to get the hell out.

It's a nice apartment, a bit on the tiny side, but the way Bella decorated it makes it feel very cozy. It smells like strawberries and vanilla, and I'm pretty sure the curtains are made out of sarees. She has two bean bags and a loveseat across from a flat-screen and a giant poster of The Killers. She has a tiny, messy kitchen in a corner, equipped with the essentials, and tall chairs in front of the kitchen counter. On the corner near the balcony, there's a tiny table and chair with books in piles around it. I can make out the cover of Pride and Prejudice and Anne of Green Gables from here.

_The Killers to Austen? Weird girl._

"Here ya go." She literally bounces to me in her ACDC shirt and short shorts with a huge-ass smile on her face. _Why is she so happy?_ "Tell me if you need the charger or something, okay?"

I nod jerkily as I grab the Mac from her.

"Wait, uh, what's your name? I forgot." She looks up at me, shyly meeting my eyes. A complete contrast to the invitation she gave me earlier.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward?" She looks surprised.

I grin at her wryly. "My mom was big on classics. I'm just glad I wasn't named Edmund."

"Yeah… Would you like something to drink?" _Uh? Damn, her thoughts are a whirlwind._

"Sure, just water. Thank you."

She flashes me another smile and heads to the kitchen.

My eyes don't focus on her every step. My ears don't detect her humming _You Know You're Right_ under her breath. My eyes don't linger on the strip of soft skin that's exposed as she reaches for a glass. I don't whip my head away in embarrassment when she catches my stare and winks knowingly. Oh, and I'm _definitely_ not tugging my shirt low enough to hide my "little" problem because there is no way having a polite conversation with the girl of my dreams can turn me on to the point of pain.

Nope.

No way.

None of that happens.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Edward, you are so screwed...in more ways than one. ;-) Hehe**

**Thanks so much to all people who take time out of your day to read and review this. It means so much more than you can imagine. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It takes me a few hours to find the glitch in the system and fix it. I _could_ have finished it faster, but more often than not, I found myself getting absorbed in Bella's stories. I don't think there was ever a dull moment in her life, and the expressions on her face as she regaled me with memory after memory were nothing short of mesmerizing.

She's only twenty-five years old, yet she's traveled the world, can speak three languages, kick my ass with her Kung Fu, make a mean lasagna _and_ she's studying to become a pediatrician.

_Fucking awesome, right?_

I grin as I reboot the computer, half-wishing that I didn't actually fix it so I can spend more time around my girl. Well, she's not officially mine, but she will be once I ask her out, eventually.

I sigh in disappointment when the Mac boots properly. I turn around with a heavy heart to tell her I'm leaving, and I stop when I see her face.

"Bella?"

Her face turns red and her dark, expressive eyes dart everywhere but my face. "Why did you leave?"

"Huh?"

"That night, why did you leave? You didn't even leave a number."

_Yeah, jackass, do tell. _"I...uh, I didn't think you'd...want my number. I mean, I'm not exactly—you were drunk. _We_ were drunk, and I just didn't..."

"So it wasn't because you thought it was a mistak—"

"NO!" _If she only knew... _"Quite the opposite, really." And now, I'm blushing. _Fuck_.

"Does that mean you'll be okay with going on a date with me?"

_Did she just—holy fuck, she did. _"Um, yes! Definitely. I would love to. I mean, it's—that'd be cool." I run my fingers through my hair, attempting to calm myself.

"Great! I'll text you?"

"Ah, sure," I squeak out. I hand her my phone and shove my hands in my pockets as I wait for her to program her number in. She smiles shyly as she hands it back..

_God. Why are we behaving like we're teenagers again?_

We even do the awkward shuffle as I quickly tell her the Mac's fixed. She looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn't. I grab my things and mutter a goodbye before rushing out the door, my heart pounding.

* * *

**A/N: 'Bout time, huh? **

**OMG, you guys are so fucking awesome, as Sparkward would put it. More than fifty reviews for four chapters! *squishes every single one of you* I'm SO happy that you're liking this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Unlike the three weeks without Bella, the six days _with_ Bella fly by. We text each other random questions and have gotten into the habit of calling each other before bed. She won't tell me where we're going for the date, and thank God I'm not a chick so I don't have to worry about what to wear. A clean white shirt and jeans should be okay for anything. I'll have to do something about my hair, but other than that, I'm all good. I already put in an order for the flowers. They'll be ready when I have to pick them up tomorrow night.

I flip through the papers on my desk to find today's assignments. Since I'm leaving early tomorrow, Aro swapped my schedule with Jake, the new kid, which means I'm pretty much jam-packed today.

I just hope Emmett remembered to fill the gas in the car last night. I hate to stop at one of those ridiculously-overpriced, smelly pumps where microscopic diseases are just waiting for me so they can hitch a free ride. _Ugh._

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I know it's Bella. I gather my things and wave goodbye to Emmett and Alice as I head out. Emmett waggles his eyebrows at me in return, and I roll my eyes. I finally told them about Bella, and now they're having a field day, teasing me about it 24/7. Alice was actually kinda pissed that I didn't tell her, so I've had to be nice to her for the past few days.

As soon as the elevator doors close, I pull out my phone, not wanting to give them more ammunition against me.

**All the muscles in my mouth never smiled until the day she handed you to me ~ I.M.S.**

I scoff and tuck the files under my arm so I can text freely. _**Liar...and 'I wanna be the One' ;-P ~**_ **E.A.C.**

**Nope, I laugh more around you than I ever did. It's kinda exhausting. ~ I.M.S.**

_**It's healthy. ~ **_**E.A.C. **I roll my eyes. The woman lives off of junk food.

**I refuse to eat rabbit food. ~ I.M.S.**

_**What if it was delicious? ...and 'Supernatural'**_ **~ E.A.C.**

**That kind of food does not exist. Nothing can be healthy AND tasty. There's always a catch. ~ I.M.S.**

_**Tsk, tsk, why so cynical, baby? When you come over, I'll make you some of my Gramps' Pisto with eggs. **_**~ E.A.C.**

I unlock my car and get everything organized before pulling out of the lot. It's a ten minute drive to my first customer, and I'm early as usual.

**What makes you think I'll come over? I don't even know you yet. ;-) ...and 'Dark Knight' ~ I.M.S**

_**:O You wound me. ~ **_**E.A.C.**

I turn my phone off and slip it in my back pocket as I knock on the wooden door. It feels a bit strange to be without a connection to Bella. That's normal, yes? No? I sigh.

_What is this woman doing to me?_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Edward... *sighs***

**Every day, I'm blown away by the response to this fic. Thank you so much! I treasure your every review so very much. **


End file.
